Olivia’s Journey Through Life
by Daddy's Girl 1999
Summary: Olivia is adopted by Captain Cragen, and her life changes in ways she never thought possible...
1. Adoption Surprise

Detective Olivia Cragen and her father, Captain Donald Cragen, walked out of Judge Hotchner's chambers, huge smiles on their faces.

"Dad, we have to act like nothing happened when we walk into work if our surprise is to work!"

"I know," Don said as he composed himself. "I am just so happy that our miniature family is officially complete."

"Me too dad," Olivia said as she composed herself. They walked into work as if nothing happened, taking their seats like it was any other day. Her phone rang, and she picked it up. Game on.

"Detective Cragen, Manhattan Special Victims Unit." Olivia had a conversation for several minutes before hanging up. Her colleagues' mouths were wide open in shock.

"Liv, did you just answer your phone identifying yourself as Detective Cragen," Detective Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola asked. Olivia smirked as her dad walked out of his office. "Hey dad, what's up?" This time, her colleagues were about ready to pass out.

"Nothing much honey," Captain Cragen replied as he walked over to his daughter, standing beside her. "Is there something you two have to tell us," Detective John Munch asked.

"Eww Munch," everyone exclaimed simultaneously. Olivia headslapped him. "Captain is my father you sick idiot. How is it we have not murdered you yet?"

"Easy Olivia," Don admonished with a chuckle. "Although she does have a point. She is my daughter," Don continued, beaming as he looked over at Olivia. "So we can't kill Munch," she quipped, and everybody laughed, even Munch.

"As infuriatingly annoying as he can be, no we can't Livvy. Get back to work."

Don returned to his office, emerging minutes later. He handed a slip of paper to Olivia.

"Comatose victim at Bellevue. Take Fin." Olivia smiles softly before instantly resuming her professional demeanor. "On it Captain."

Olivia and Fin arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and found a nurse. "I am Detective Cragen, and this is Detective Tutuola. We were called her about a comatose victim."

"Yes. His name is Joseph Hollister, age 68. He was brought in via ambulance after being found naked near the Hudson River," the doctor said, and Olivia pulled Fin aside.

"I am going to go back to the station and have my dad send Munch," Olivia said, and Fin was confused. "I am the product of one of his crimes, and he is my sperm donor. I have to recuse myself," she elaborated, and Fin laid a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. Go on." Olivia left the hospital and arrived at the precinct minutes later.

"Olivia, where's Fin," her dad asked when she entered his office. Olivia frowned at him. "The victim is Joseph Hollister, age 68. He is my sperm donor. I refuse to work the case."

Tears poured down Olivia's face as she finished speaking, and her father pulled her into his arms. "Munch Bellevue, meet Fin," he yelled, kissing her head."


	2. Forever My Dad

"Cragen Junior," Munch called out, causing Olivia to scowl at him. "Our victim is awake, and he is requesting to see you."

Donald Cragen, having overheard this conversation, walked out of his office, laying a gentle hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Your choice Livvy," he whispered into her ear.

"Let's go dad," she said, a look of determination on her face as she grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. On the walk over, Don wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I absolutely refuse to allow you in the room alone with him."

"And for that, I will be grateful," she exclaimed as they entered the hospital, flashing their badges. They proceeded to his room, and Olivia shakily laid a hand on the doorknob. Behind it lay all the answers she had been seeking since before she could remember. "You got this Livvy bear. I believe in you."

With her dad's kind words echoing in her head, she opened the door and entered with her dad following. "Mr. Hollister, I am Detective Cragen. You requested to see me."

"That is no way to speak to your father young lady." Olivia's temper immediately flared, and she took a deep breath before responding.

"You have no idea what you did to my mother, how it hurt her and me. You violated her in one of the worst ways possible, and she had to live with that trauma until the day she died. She never stopped blaming me for your actions, turning to alcohol to numb the pain. You are not my father. You are nothing but the heartless bastard that created me."

"I hear what you are saying," he tried to say, but Olivia disagreed. "You have absolutely no idea what I said. I had to grow up from a very early age, to fend for myself. It took this man right here to show me that I deserve more than that. He believed in me when nobody else would, showed me that I can achieve anything that I set my mind to. His love for me knows no boundaries. You lost the right to be my parent the moment you created me. He will forever be my dad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. All’s Well That Ends Well

"Dad, do you have a minute," Olivia Benson asked as she entered the living room where her dad was just finishing a TV show. Don smiled as she sat down beside him. "Always for you honey."

"Dad, mom heard about you adopting me. I do not know how, but she wants to see me. What should I do?" She wrapped her arms around herself, shaking as tears poured down her face.

"Olivia," he started saying as he pulled her into his arms. "What did she do to you?"

"What didn't she do daddy?" There it was. She never called him daddy unless something was VERY wrong. "Darling, you do not have to do anything you do not want to do. Just know that I will stand by you no matter what you choose to do."

Olivia levelled a glare at her mom as she walked into her dad's office. "Hello mother."

"Hello Livvy," Serena said, an oblivious smile on her face. Olivia inwardly groaned as she nervously looked at a picture of her and her father sitting on his desk.

"Mother, I was a bundle of nerves after you called. I cried myself to sleep in dad's arms. You hurt me, whether you acknowledge so or not."

"I was never the mother you deserved. I betrayed you in ways that left you with lifelong scars. For that, I apologize," Serena replied, a reluctant smile on her face. Olivia was not buying a second of it.

"You pimped me out mom! You sold me for alcohol! I never deserved any of it! This," she said, showing her mother the picture of her and her dad. She recalled the day that the picture was taken very clearly.

_ "Dad, come on," a giddy Olivia exclaimed as they were preparing to leave work. Don laughed. "Calm your horses honey!" They left the precinct and went to see the Statue of Liberty. A kind tourist agreed to take a picture of the pair. Olivia grinned as her dad pulled her close, kissing the side of her head._

"This is my only parent as far as I am concerned. I may not be the perfect daughter, but I am dad's whole world. I never got an ounce of love from you. I made something of myself, independent of your toxicity, of everything you put me through." Her breath hitched in her throat. I think it is time for you to leave now."

Don walked in and stood Serena, handcuffing her. "Serena Benson, you are under arrest for violation of The Mann Act, 18 U.S.C. § 2421, section 2423. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, the court will appoint one to you."

Olivia walked her handcuffed mother to the cell, locking her inside. The squad silently cheered...another perp gone, one less bastard off the street. Closure to one of their own. All's well that ends well.


	4. Death’s Call

"Do you want to go out to eat Olivia?" Olivia smiled before replying. "No thanks Fin," she replied. "I want to go sit by dad's bedside right now." It has been two weeks since Donald Cragen was shot by a MS-13 gang member.

He had been comatose ever since, and she was going through the motions. She ran the squad in the day, racing home to shower and change before returning to his bedside.

She took her dad's hand as she sat down beside him. "Hey daddy," she said, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks. "Munch got suspended, and I got appointed to run the squad. They miss their commanding officer, and I miss my dad," she continued, squeezing his hand.

Olivia bent down and kissed his cheek before settling down for the night. She felt a warm hand squeeze hers later that night and awoke instantly, her dad's open eyes looking at her. "Please don't tell me the squad room burned down yet."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "No dad. Munch came close, but I would not let him." Don smiled at his only child just as the doctor came in, ruining their moment.

"Thank god you are awake. Your daughter has made all the nurses cry," he quipped, and she glared at her. He chuckled at her having mastered the infamous Cragen glare.

"That's my daughter," Don said, squeezing her hand. The doctor finished his checks before leaving. "Come here," Don said, patting the space beside him.

Olivia instantly obeyed him and laid down next to him. She was careful with the wires as she laid her head on his chest. She smiled as he kissed her head. "I missed you so much dad. I was driving everybody crazy," she said, curling closer to him.

Don started laughing. "Are we sure you are not biologically related to me? We act just alike, and you even mastered the infamous Cragen glare!"

One week later, Don was finally discharged from the hospital. Olivia helped him into his house, a wide smile gracing her face. She set him down on the couch and kissed his cheek before cooking dinner. She was distracted from cooking dinner by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Hello," she greeted, and the two United States Marines stood at attention. "Detective Olivia Cragen, we are deeply saddened to inform you of the passing of Master Sergeant Elliot Andrew Stabler."


End file.
